Why do i get the crazzy one's?
by AliceTop
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian find an...intersting woman. now the question is, what to do with her? expetialy when she's saying she's from the 21st century!
1. Chapter 1

**soo sorrry! this thing was just bothering me! it all came in a dream...i found it funny. how about you?**

* * *

><p>I finally set down my paper work. "Now I can rest assured that that man won't be looking through my window again!" I stood up and put on my black trench coat, calling my dog while doing so. "Sebastian! Come on girl, I'm leaving for a walk!" I opened the door and stepped outside in the crisp autumn air, waiting till my black dog ran out before shutting the door.<p>

We were around two blocks away from the house when a scream came from around the bend. Sebastian took off running and barking madly while going so towards the scream. Only seconds after she disappeared around the bend pained yelps filled the air. This time I took off, mind set on saving my dog and the person, well that was my goal at least, but the only thing I remember after turning the bend was the horrid stench of chloroform over my nose.

"What are we going to do with them Jim?"A husky voice spoke. Who was that?

"I don't know!" this voice was a lot younger than the other. there was I sigh "I guess put her with the brat for now, at least till the boss get's here"

Wait, what? Where in the name of hairpins am I? Suddenly a bright light filled my eyes "Wow! Turn of the spot lights!" I yelled closing my eyes, only to snap them open when I felt some one grab me. Panicking, I bit the offending hand.

"Shit!" The hand let go, and I took the moment to look around.

"Oh, my, goodness." I was in a ship yard….a huge butt shipyard! Suddenly the hands where back but I didn't realize till I was thrown into a room.

"You're staying in here till we decide what to do with you!" The man yelled slamming the door, leaving me staring in a dazed state.

"what." I whispered, there wasn't a shipyard within miles of my place. "What?" This time I said it louder, I remember now, I was kidnapped! "WHAT!" I screamed that one. Standing up I started to run in circles "Fiddlestick babies! I've been kidnapped! I'm going to die, Oh my safari, I'm dead right now aren't I?" I stopped and looked at the metal door panting heavily.

"Don't worry Miss, my butler while save us." Came a calm voice behind me, screaming I whirled around only to achieve on slamming my face into the wall and falling on my butt.

"Please stop screaming" Came the voice again sounding a little agitated, this time I saw the owner of it, a small boy sitting on a crate wearing the weirdest clothes I have ever seen.

"What is up with your outfit?"

"Mine? What about you! You should be ashamed of yourself walking around naked like that! "

"I'm not naked! I'm wearing pants and a shirt and-"I looked down at myself "HAY! IM STILL WEARING MY TREANCH COAT!" (yay! )"Oh, and I'm wearing shoe's with socks! Your clothing however if far out of style, and butlers don't exist in America!" I stood up pointing an accusing finger at the boy, there was a soft chuckle behind me. Screaming once again I whirled around. "Stop doing that!"

"Ma'am that is the latest style and you're not in America, you're in Britain." the man in black said, bowing to the shrimp on the crates "Master."

"It's about time Sebastian! I thought you left me for good." the boy jumped down and crossed his arms around his chest. "Let's go." (bossy aren't you?)

"Yes, my lord." The butler said.

"Wait….oh, SEAHORSES! SEBASTIAN!" I had completely forgotten about my dog. The man or butler, whatever, looked at me strangely.

"Yes, Miss?" he asked. Not like I listened, I was already out the door running around like a mad man screaming Sebastian.

"I think she has lost her mind –" Suddenly there was a bark and there soaring like an eagle over Ciel's head was Sebastian my dog.

"Blazes! Keep that thing under control! It almost took my bloody head of!"

"Oh! Sebastian! I thought they ate you for sure!" I exclaimed glomping her, rubbing my face in her black fur.

"Master it seems to me that Sebastian is a dog." the butler said smirking.

"Yes, I already worked that out" The shrimp said. "Girl! What is your name?"(Once again with the ordering!)

I looked up. "OH! I'm so sorry ,I completely forgot, I'm Alice Crimson Top!"

* * *

><p><strong>so, tell me if i should continue or not your the reader's!<strong>

**_(i think it's bad when im reading fanfiction and i read a sumery and im all like 'Hay! this sounds prity good' and then you look at the athor and find its by you.) _**

**sorry felt like telling you that.**


	2. Chapter 2 A little bit of crazy

**Right so lost my muse and still a little eeeehhh? But I'm updating know because I kind of…sorta…OK I feel really bad about not updating. Any way it's been more than a year and I really feel bad about this but maybe know I can make it up for you guys that waited forever know! Pre warning thisis not edited! And I'm guarantee im going to have some comment like "this story sucks! Spell better'' that person will be publicly humiliated. Well on with the show! **

* * *

><p><em>Previously <em> (on lost. Sorry couldn't help myself! Laugh if you understood that reference!)

I looked up. "OH! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, I'm Alice Crimson Top!"

_Now_

"So am I to believe that you were kidnapped then woke up at the ship yard, thrown into the same place as me and not have anything to do with the Manchester murder cases and to top it off you are from America?" Ceil crossed his arms in front of his chest in a defiant manner that just screamed '_BS I CALL BS!' _ His butler didn't help ether because he had one eyebrow up in a '_Haha very funny'_ way. I didn't even know that was humanly possible for one eyebrow to go so far up and not have the other one move at all…creep.

I nodded my head my hands clamping down on my overcoat. Sebastian's tail had long ago seased its ever present thumping when the mood in the very bumpy carriage ride took a turn for the worst.

"I cannot and will not believe that and since you are a possible threat to my queen and country, you from this day forward shall be working for me under mine and Sebastian's ever constant watch."

_Wait whah! He's offering me a job! But…but, hold the phone!_

"Ever constant?" I asked scooting closer to the nearest exit "I mean ever constant like one of you shall always be watching me?" Ciel's eyebrows twitched and Sebastian hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"Yes you are correct."

"But I need some privacy for like…lady stuff"

"Sebastian here can help you dress if that is what you mean." _No! that's not what I mean!_

"…."

Ya, I can already tell my rainbows and butterfly vision of time traveling has been crushed by a ugly fire breathing dragon and unending darkness. Sounds fun!

_I find that when there's a page brake I have to read all of it so suffer! _

Not fun!Not fun at all!

Ciel once when we arrived at his _'house'_ which ended up being a pancake flipping **MANOR**,! had ordered Sebastian to show me what I was to be doing in my time there, so the butler started by showing me the kitchen.

"You shall be rising at 5 and going to bed once when the final rounds are complete." We started walking down the corridor two the right with multiple doors on the sides.

"Bu-"

"You will have exactly 30 minutes to get ready once you wake up and then be at the kitchen by 5:30 then you will help me and our chef ,who at the moment is out preparing the morning meal, and then accompany me to the young masters room by 6:45-"

"Ya but!" I tried to tell him that I usually don't get up till around 9 because of some…certain reasons, but of course I had to run into his back, which FYI was not squishy but like running into a wall. He raised an eyebrow..again… when he saw me clutching my nose.

"please don't interrupt. Maybe I shall just let some one of your inelegance find out what to do along the way?"

'I'm not sure if I should be insulted or ashamed_.'_ I murmured under my breath, but alas the black claded man must have heard me because he smirked and opened the door that we stopped by.

"This is where you will be staying in the mean time." I glanced down at my dog as he glanced up at me and seemed to shrug. So taking that as a why not, I entered my room…_hold on a moment_.

"Umm…there's two beds in here. Am I staying with some one?" Sebastian nearly once again raised an eyebrow, I think he likes doing that, and shut the door behind him. And I swear when I heard that door click shut my soul felt like crying.

And so know you find me here, sitting on what I dubbed my bed, Sebastian laying next to me with his head on my lap passed out. Not. Fun!

Glancing down I looked at him. "You now were going to have to fix that right?" I looked back up at the man across from me laying on his bed reading. "Because having two Sebastian's is going to get confusing and disturbing. I mean what would Ciel say if he heard me saying _'Oh Sebastian I love you so much!_'" The man Sebastian twitched "and thought it his butler! Oh my teacups that would be embarrassing!" I heard a page turn. "So my love I'm going to re-name you!" a cough and I glanced over at the now sitting up Sebastian a frown imprinted on his face.

"Do you often romanticize with your companion?"

"…."

After awhile it finally clicked "Did you just ask if I thought I was married to my dog?"

No answer. "So like I was saying, maybe Bilbo." Sebastian opened one of his eyes and glared at me "Ok no. I can always call you your given name." A tail thump.

"What is his given name if I may ask?"

"Well aren't you a social butterfly after your master is asleep!" I chirped, his left pinky twitched. "Anyway it was Michaelis" leaning back I sighed and closed my eyes as screams from that night rang true in my head.

I had completely missed the look Sebastian had on his face.

Snapping my eyes open again I addressed him "Just Mich would do fine though. So, when is this final rounds done I want to go to sleep?"

He took out his watch and glanced at the time. "you can rest while I complete my rounds, good night miss Top" snapping his watch shut he got up and walked out the door.

"Aww~~ he's so nice ant he?" I asked the black dog laying on me. And then I heard the door click locked. "Never mind then!"

That night he never came back.

* * *

><p>DunDunDuuuunnn!<p>

I realized my dog changed gender…I think I'm sticking with male though.

this was 4 pages on microsoft word! i feel like im cheated when it looks so short!

love yall and until next time!

Alice~~


End file.
